Locations
In Real Estate the three most important words are “Location, Location, Location.” So here’s the breakdown of places: City Sectors These sectors aren’t necessarily all in one big clump. Think of it like a globe. There’s tons of different countries and each one has a random color like pink, green, orange, etc… Now imagine that the colors aren’t random. The colors stand for a particular section of Khazan. So looking at a map of Khazan, you might see a big pink patch next to an orange patch and a yellow patch. That’s how these city sectors work. Uptown This is the high society area. These areas include mansions, country clubs, and super high-rise office buildings where men work very hard for lots of money. The men wear suits, the women wear heels and their children wear school uniforms as everyone is pampered just short of royal treatment. People here consider money no object, and you’d be amazed at how much some of them spend on things that seem trivial. White-color poshness all the way. Category:Locations Science This is where things get technical, literally. This sector plays host to Khazan’s higher learning institutions such as universities and trade schools. Come here to learn, but be careful, you may end up learning too much. This sector also houses computer and technical jobs. Things like tech-support centers for all the fatcat offices of uptown as well as technological research facilities are found here. More wiring that most people can imagine. Industrial Uptown was white-collar, this place is blue-collar. The primary activities here are construction, shipping and manufacturing. Men work all day by the sweat of their brow here while the women have a light job on the side while they raise the children. At the end of the day, men here unwind with a beer in hand watching a sports game while the men in uptown unwind with a highball and the Financial news. The hard-working, stereotypical middle class family is here in full force. Lowtown Unsavory, that’s how most people outside lowtown and even some who live there define it. This is the underbelly of society. Second-hand stores, dirty restaurants, raucous taverns, and dingy street stores are the legal enterprises here. Illegal entrepreneurs here include pimps, bookies, thugs, mercenaries, and prostitutes to name a few. This is also the place where anything can be found for the right price. And more often than not, people are willing to pay. Combat Terrains Let’s face it. In a perfect world, all the fighting would be done in the arena. But personalities and people are so volatile that fighting simply breaks out for no reason. Here’s the rundown of where the action happens. Ancient Forest Part of the planet is forested. This place has lots of very tall trees, overgrown bushes, and underbrush galore. You might run into a wild beast or two or three, so watch your step. Arena Deathtrap Equalizer Ah, at least some fights happen in the arena. This is where the arena takes on a life of it’s own. Random traps everywhere, plus the thrill of interference from other dimensions give this area a great fighting atmosphere. Bar Fight Not much to this one. There are tons of bars all over Khazan. Inevitably, fighting breaks out. Standard drunk patrons, liquor bottles, and shotgun-wielding bartenders add to the mayhem. Caves This place carries the element of surprise. These caves have endless tunnels as well as jutting rock formations. Seismic shifts and cave-ins an really add to the excitement here. City Skyline Let’s fight on top of buildings. Usually happens when two white-collar businessmen disagree and need to step on the roof to settle it. My advice, don’t look down and don’t fall. It could hurt. Desert The desert is vast with very little else except sand. You might see a stray cactus or lizard out there, but otherwise it’s barren. Think of it as the setting for an Old West showdown without the town. Frozen Waste It’s cold here, and pretty slippery. You’ll find glaciers, ice formations and maybe a few polar bears as you stalk your prey. Bring a coat. Great Khazan City Sewer Let’s go beneath the surface. Endless tunnels with mostly sturdy construction can turn this place into a mindgame. Be careful though, if your opponent doesn’t get you, the stench might. Great Wall of Carnage So Khazan replaced China with Carnage. This is a big wall with room for fighting and combatants to express their displeasure for one another. Watch that first step though. Hall of Mirrors Another of the arenas unique twists. This time it’s a classic funhouse staple. So many mirrors can mess with your head. If you’ve only got one shot, make sure it counts. Jungle Swamp Leafy trees, muck, and tons of critters give this terrain its name. Track your quarry through the streams and pools without sinking or falling prey to the natural inhabitants of this area. Khazan Mall Sometimes people get so mad they just start fighting in broad daylight in crowds of other people. Typical mall setting includes a food court, retail shops, and specialty stores for your shopping and viewing pleasure. Lava Cliffs A dormant volcanic area that is not so dormant. Rivers of molten rock run through here and magma geysers erupt on a daily basis. Tread lightly, or you may wind up in the burn unit. Low Gravity Khazan has a lot of anomalies. One of them is the varying gravity on the planet. A well placed punch here may send your opponent flying hundreds of yards backward. A knowledge of physics might help. Misty Vale Misty with howling winds, this place can fright you very easily. The unknown waits beyond the mists. It might be safe, it might not. This is the stuff horror movies are made of. Mountain Peaks High above the treeline with some random clouds floating by, this place is a study in balance and ambushing. There are rocks to hide behind, cliffs to scale, and an opponent trying to defeat you. Steel Cage Limited mobility and unforgiving steel mark this as on of the toughest venues to do battle in. No way in, no way out. It’s last man standing, pure and simple. The Catwalk Similar to the wall, this is more of a walkway than a barrier. The eight varies, depending on which catwalk you fight on. Nevertheless, I’d advise watching your step. Urban Neighborhood peace is shattered in the middle of the night because somebody couldn’t control themselves. Cars, trees, playhouses, and mailboxes are some obstacles to overcome. Also, civilian casualties run high. Places of Interest These are places or alternate realities that are of note for one reason or another. The Fallen Tower The Fallen are the lowest of the low with the loftiest dreams. They are supervillains who plan world domination and destruction simultaneously. This is their headquarters. Rumors have circulated as to what it looks like and where it is, but nothing substantive has been proven. Still, the thought of this place can startle most people. The Mindsplatter (created by: red, ThePoet) This alternate reality was created when the Fallen unleashed a psychic “Mindsplatter” and either killed or converted a good portion of the population. This world is neo-noir with virtually no safe havens. The various sides clash at many times with most people just trying to live in solitude without any contact with the war. The Salty Dog Tavern (created by ThePoet) One of the most famous in not the most famous taverns in lowtown. This place keeps a count of how many consecutive days fighting has broken out. Home to any unsavory profession you can imagine, this is the true underbelly of society. Category:Locations